Rain
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Rain, it reminds everyone of painful memories. But it also has the power to start anew... NejiSakura Oneshot


A/N: Yeah, another Neji/Sakura one-shot. I was pretty surprised by the number of reviews I received for Cat's Eyes. –sniffles- I'm so happy and proud of myself. This one isn't as fluffy, but it's kinda cute in the end. Min-yo, enjoy! Oh, and there's a secret pairing, but it's not important, and you'll never know…-laughs evilly- Oh yeah! Members of Fanfiction, I am searching for staff people for my C2. I'm only in one, so it's easy to find.

Disclaimer: I only own two of the unnamed characters. Everyone else belongs to the creator of Naruto.

Rain

Rain. It brings the good and the bad. The clouds block out the sun, misery pouring in. Depression settles in, people yearning to feel the warmth of the bright orb. However, rain is a part of life. With it, it also brings new life, another chance. Renewal for all beings, cleansing the human soul, washing away the sins. Rain, happiness and sorrow.

----------------

A young girl was crouched down, her light green eyes dull and blank. Her dark clothes were soaked, her cotton candy pink hair sticking to her face. She had a pretty face, fair and gentle. Her emerald eyes were glazed over, staring at the images before her. Held in her hands were two white roses, the thorns piercing into her skin. She was crouched in front of two tombstones, the name Haruno engraved in them both.

An older girl approached the graves, the same flowers within her hands. She placed them on the graves, lifting her hands in prayer. Even though she was mature, she had a childish aura about her. Her brown hair was loose, drooping over her shoulders. Two pink streaks were matted to her face, wet from the rain. Done praying, she opened her eyes, violet watching pink. She gently tapped the young girl, who didn't respond.

"Suit yourself. But come home soon Sakura, the weather's going to get worse." The older girl walked away, looking back with worry written on her face. The young girl still sat there, impervious to her surroundings. Time passed, the drizzle turning into a downpour. She still remained, her face blank. A shadow crept up beside her, droplets of water gone. She looked up, her eyes dull. Behind her was a young boy a little older than her, holding an umbrella over their heads.

He stood there, staring into her eyes with his pale emotionless ones. His long brown hair was in a loose ponytail, dry from the rain. His face showed no feeling, instead reaching out his hand. He waited in that stance, the girl gingerly grasping it.

-----------------

The streets were abandoned, children rushing inside. Faces peered out the windows, watching the rain hit the glass. Their eyes would watch those who passed by, their gaze lingering. Two caught their interest, stepping on the puddles without care.

The girl from the cemetery was walking alongside the boy, whom willingly shared his umbrella. No words were spoken between them, the girl's gaze on the ground. The boy stared at her, his intentions unknown. Their steps ceased, stopping in front of an apartment. The door was opened, revealing the older girl, who ushered the younger female inside. The boy started to leave, pausing when she spoke.

"Hey, don't you leave yet Mister Everything Must Be Perfect. You'll make me look bad if I don't thank you in some way." He was hesitant, eventually entering the apartment. After taking their jackets she had them sit, going to the kitchen to receive a few drinks. They heard her curse, rapidly walking out and grabbing her coat. "Be right back."

They remained in silence, listening to the rain outside. The boy was uncomfortable, moving around in his seat and occasionally glancing at the young girl. She remained oblivious to him, unblinking and staring into nothing. There was a slight wince when the door slammed open, a scowl on the intruder's face.

"Damn, forgot my wallet." She quickly scrimmaged around; placing it in her pocket once it was retrieved. She took a peek at the younger teens, suddenly snatching the boy into the kitchen. "Look, I don't care how you do this. Just make my cousin talk Neji. I've tried everything and she still acts like a zombie. And don't you dare complain or make excuses; you're supposed to be a prodigy, right?" She spun around on her heel to walk out, dragging him with her. She released her grip, heading back outside, them alone once again.

--------------

The rain grew harsh, heavily falling down to the earth. The wind was strong, unlucky villagers losing hold of their umbrellas. Lightning would flash in the distance, thunder booming all around. Pale eyes observed the scene from within, searching for something. Yet, the objective was never found. Neji was staring out the window, wondering where Sakura's cousin had gone. Sakura herself was still seated, staring blankly at nothing.

"Your cousin…she's late." Sakura remained unmoving, no signs of her listening. "It doesn't take this long to buy supplies."

"You shouldn't stand next to the window during a storm." Neji flinched, his eyes staring into emerald. "You could get hurt." He slowly made his way to the couch, taking his place beside her. She was still watching him, a small twinkle in her dull eyes. "Why did you walk me home? Or even approach me in the cemetery? We barely know each other, we're hardly acquaintances." He closed his eyes, clasping his hands together.

"It is impolite to leave a lady of any kind to get soaked in the rain and possibly catch a cold. It is also only right to escort her home as well. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes. Thank you." Silence reentered the room, Sakura's eyes becoming cold. She drooped her head, her hair blocking contact with her lifeless eyes. Neji reopened his, gazing at the pink haired girl beside him. They traveled down her body, resting on her hand. He started to reach for it, quickly withdrawing it, standing up with a firm posture.

"It is growing late, so I'll be taking my leave now." He hurriedly strode to the door, nearly bumping into someone when he opened it.

"Oh, it's you. Trying to leave, eh? Well too bad. My little sister told me to make sure you didn't go anywhere, since she's currently preoccupied with…a more important matter. Now get back in there." Neji protested, shoved back to the kitchen.

The male was older than him, taller and stronger. His black hair was damp, dark pink streaks shining in the light. His face was firm, having a stiff upper lip. The headband around his neck revealed he was a ninja of the village hidden in the mist. His royal blue eyes pierced through Neji, hard and fierce.

"Don't even try to run away. You started this a while back. And you're going to finish it. My little sister is late on purpose to give you two a chance to talk. Good thing she sent me here, you coward." Once again, Neji was pushed into the living room, nearly collapsing from the force. Sakura didn't notice, just breathing and staring at the wall.

"Fine…I'll stay." Neji took his seat, trying to control his temper. He was tired of literally being pushed around and ordered what to do. Her cousins had no right.

"Well, I kept my promise. I'll return for dinner Sakura. And Neji, no leaving or I'll drag you straight back here." Sakura's male cousin left, Neji glaring where he stood a few seconds ago.

"Sakura, your cousins are very…"

"Strange? Bizarre? Weird? Crazy? Psychotic?"

"I was going for pushy and aggressive." He heard a little chime, realizing it came from Sakura. Her lips were turned up, her eyes closed with her hand held up. She was laughing.

"That's a new one. The villagers would usually call them the ones I stated, sometimes using scary as well."

"I see. Hmm, that boy…he's not from Konoha."

"No, neither of them is. My parents moved here from up north after they were married. So my aunt, uncle, and cousins would visit since it's so warm here. Her eyes lowered, sadness entering, tears forming on the edges. "And once they return to their village…I'll be alone all over again." He hesitated, biting his lower lip and softly placing his hand over hers.

"No, you won't be alone. There's your team, your friends, your sensei Tsunade…and me."

----------------

The rain was lightening, turning back into a drizzle. Two forms were on the rooftop, smiling at the scene inside. The smaller form leaned back, letting the sprinkles drip on her face. Her hand reached up, touching a dark blue ribbon that held her hair, the smile growing gentle. The taller form smirked, a chuckle rising from his throat.

"So my little sister, how was it?" She blushed, looking away while playing with her hair.

"It was nice…to see him again." He placed his hand on her head, a giggle escaping her mouth. "All right, all right. It…was wonderful. To be held in his arms, the look in his eyes, the way our lips touched."

"I thought so. It's just too bad…that he's on the run." The smile vanished, clutching the ribbon tightly.

"I know…but at least…"

"At least what? Heh…did you tell him?" She smiled again, her other hand resting on her stomach, her cheeks a tint of pink.

"Yeah…he knows that I'm…well…you know…" They continued observing the young teens, Sakura slowly breaking out of her shell. Light had returned to her eyes, her cheeks a healthy rosy color. Sakura was coming back.

A crackle of thunder boomed, Sakura jumping up and latching onto Neji's arm. The cousins smirked, their plan working perfectly.

"Brother, I'm glad you can control rainy weather." They snickered as the teens separated, their faces turning a bright shade of red. "One more push brother." A sudden flash of lightning struck near the window, Sakura leaping into Neji's arms. She didn't realize, that her lips made contact with his in the process. She started to pull away embarrassed, mouthing a sorry. Instead, Neji pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair and caressing her back. Sakura's cousins smiled as they watch Neji plant a gentle kiss on her lips. Their job was done.

------------

It was the next day, puddles scattered throughout the village. Children splashed each other, parents scolding them. Birds chirped and flew about, butterflies gliding on the soft breeze. Villagers would momentarily pause, a couple drawing their attention.

Neji and Sakura were seen walking side by side, their hands entangled together. A small smile framed Neji's face, a shy one on Sakura's. People would gape at them, shocked at the sight. None of them expected this, stubborn and prideful Neji Hyuuga, to fall for the lovely cherry blossom Sakura Haruno.

From afar two shadows watched in the trees, one held tightly to the chest of the other. Her eyes were half-lidded, a lopsided smile playing on her face. The other figure's face was hidden in her hair and his own dark hair, amusement in his voice.

"It seems your little idea worked."

"Of course it did, they always do." He nipped on her ear, awarded with a small giggle. "Hey, that tickles!"

"I know it does." She closed her eyes, reaching for his hand and gladly grasping it.

The male cousin was at the gates, his visit over. He trusted Neji would take good care of his young cousin Sakura. It wasn't hard to notice the way he looked at her, purposely bumped into her in the village, requesting her to be his nurse. It was all too obvious if you paid enough attention.

He was going to being his sister, stopping once realizing she wanted to stay in Konoha. Their home village held nothing of value to her, while Konoha contained all her precious memories of their visits, also the home of her cousin and where she could be with her lover. She had already received permission, so he'd leave her be. To reside with their young and innocent cousin, to patiently wait for her lover's secret visits. And she could help Sakura progress even further with her relationship with Neji.

-------------

Rain, it drowns everyone in pain and misery. But if you let it, it'll wash away what torments you. Rewarding you with renewal, to start over, a new life.

A/N: Yeah…I'm a weird girl. It was raining for a few days, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So…you guys ended up with this story. Ha ha. I'll try to write better Neji/Sakura stories. Well, that's it. TO MY WHITE CHOCOLATE! NO STEALY! -starts eating the chocolate with a chibi face-


End file.
